User talk:Bryans1008
'Archive ' User:Bryans1008/Talk_Page/Archive_1 Auror Training All Aurors are to attend Auror Training, please post here with your character when you have a chance. Training has not yet begun but will soon. Hope to see you there. Kirá (talk) 17:41, December 14, 2012 (UTC) Head of House Your character will be Head of Hufflepuff, so please make sure you post in the Staffroom on both meetings. Thanks! Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 18:11, December 17, 2012 (UTC) Story Hey Bry, well, ya know the story I just told you about? Yeah, well I scrapped that one. Really crappy beginning, so I changed it, like a ton! And here is the link to it. It is MUCH better.. Didn't know how to start it at first I guess. http://colin687s.wikia.com/wiki/The_Auror%27s_Apprentice Colin687 03:20, December 18, 2012 (UTC) Story THANKS!!! also thank you for voting for me as Rollback :D thanks so much!! I'll be working on the story actually in about 5 minutes :) ,, Colin687 18:02, December 18, 2012 (UTC) i seeee youuuuu Hi Bryans, I'm having trouble using the whole tmplate thing to comment to rp. Pleas help me. Thank youOctavious Magnus Wolfric Pendragon (talk) 04:21, December 24, 2012 (UTC) Merry Christmas Merry Christmas Bry!!!!! Hope you have a good one! Colin687 16:20, December 25, 2012 (UTC) Merry Christmas thanks! and the same unto yours :) com online if you can, I need chu Deletion Bry, I'm blanking everything off, because the new school year doesn't start until NEXT Monday (Dec 31st). I'm leaving teacher's posts in some places, but in general there shouldn't be anything. I'm also Admin locking the General RP pages to prevent further roleplay until the official opening. Alex Jiskran Category:Sigs 21:12, December 26, 2012 (UTC) COME BACK YOU MEANEY Story Heya Bryan. I hate to rush you but I need your story from you asap, cause I can't post mine until you and Jisk have gone first. Just remember to make it more a less the same length as mine, and I can't wait to read it! You can post it on my blog with your name on it-or you can make your own blog and post the link on mine. Thanks, pokepoke come onlineeee Happy (Overdue) Awards time! Congratulations! Alex Jiskran Category:Sigs 09:13, December 29, 2012 (UTC) Questions, Edited, Story Hey bry, I have a few questions pertaining to in wiki, something I've done to a page of yours I hope you don't care about (probably won't) and also the story, I have a question there In Wiki: I was wondering if it be ok for me to use the same character pages that you do. Yours are so precise and so well thought out, i love them and can't hold myself from staring at them now and again. I wanted your permission to steal the coding for it though :P. Edited: Well, I bet your like, 'Oh god what'd he do', but I bet you don't care. On Landy's page there was a 'Photos of Landon' section with no Photos of Landon, so I put some in it. I figured if anything, youd be happy bout it, but Idk. Iike i said, I love your Char pages!! lol Story: I wanted to know if there is any bigger fear of landons besides spiders, cuse I'm in a part of the book where Nicholas is testing is spell use ability. Well, that's it PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE get back to me on this. *Warning, this message will self-destruct after you read it* (XD) Colin687 04:31, December 30, 2012 (UTC)Colin687 Alrick's Char Page Hey Bry, I began making Alrick's char page with the formating of yours. There was a small problem though. I wanted to change the bubbles backgrounds to darkgreen, but I can't seem to find out how to do it. If you could please help, I'd be very greatful? Here it is:Alrick_Kunze_(final_one) ... PLEASE HELP! Colin687 09:53, January 1, 2013 (UTC) Brandon v Merwyn I dug the chin wag spat type thing in the Teacher's carriage between Hufflepuff and Slytherin ... so the way I see it is if Brandon is be able to see past the obvious conflict in personality with Merwyn and allowed her to be in the Order then sure, she would absolutely except. [[User:FrejahLeighton|'Frejah']] owl me 03:03, January 3, 2013 (UTC) : Vial A is not and blood Vial B is not (entirely) blood. What I'm hoping for is a list of ingredients that would be convincing enough to pass for "fake" Salamander blood. [[User:FrejahLeighton|'Frejah']] owl me 04:11, January 5, 2013 (UTC) Can I go on chat now? Madeyefire (talk) 20:56, January 12, 2013 (UTC) If you have a picture lined up that'd be great! I'm planning for like 3 pages or so. One the Duxterrian base in eastern Russia one the Allies base in western Alaska and one the battle field in bettween (maybe some watery landscape) We also might test out "chat battles" for the begining of it. Smith Club What's this then? Not sure if you know, Black text on black backround makes it so the invitations can't be read, unless you try hard, scrolling and highlight and such like I did. Either way, thanks for the invite. I accept, what happens next? Kirá (talk) Smith Club Invite Sure! Thanks, Bry! Pics Please, Bry, can you put the 'Bryan1008 chars' tag on all the images you've uploaded recently? Thanks, Alex Jiskran Category:Sigs 13:49, January 15, 2013 (UTC) Invitation Accepted Nymi (talk) 09:48, January 16, 2013 (UTC) Smith Club Left Steve's IC response, Bry, on the Head of Hufflepuff's Office page. :) Alex Jiskran Category:Sigs 09:59, January 16, 2013 (UTC) Nice work! Nice work with the Smith club! I've been thinking for a while that someone should make a slug club type thing, and finally, yes, you did. However, I don't think you've ran it through with Bond's new page to register clubs. If you would do that, I think he'd appreciate it Colin687 01:29, January 18, 2013 (UTC) Smith Club Pics Please, Bry, can you put the 'Bryans1008 chars' tag on the pics you upload. I know I'm a nag, but please. :) Alex Jiskran Category:Sigs 09:29, January 20, 2013 (UTC) Hello! I'm Ninaplusfabian,but please call me NF. I'm interested in adopting Edward Wright. Please write back. Thanks! Ninaplusfabian (talk) 01:55, January 27, 2013 (UTC)NFNinaplusfabian (talk) 01:55, January 27, 2013 (UTC) Meeting of the minds When you have a chance, Merwyn and Elmira are in Brandon's office. [[User:FrejahLeighton|'Frejah']] owl me 02:05, January 27, 2013 (UTC) Chat? Would you mind coming on chat when your free? We should figure some stuff out about the election, and the fact that your currently Minister. xD For the time being I've taken down the adoption template on his page, as people were starting to think he was up for adoption as Minister. xD Come on chat asap we should pm. Ministerial Candidate It seems clear Shadow is unqualified, but I have one other candidate: Winston Lysander. He is a qualified man for the job. Can he take a place as a candidate? Weirdo Guy (talk) 21:53, February 3, 2013 (UTC) Hello Bryan! I am Ninaplusfabian,but,please,call me NF. For the formal Minister of Magic election,will only Edward Wright,Draco Rookwood,and Estella Tyrrell be able to run,or can others participate? Please respond A.S.A.P!!! Thank you!! Ninaplusfabian (talk) 00:48, February 4, 2013 (UTC)NFNinaplusfabian (talk) 00:48, February 4, 2013 (UTC) Do you know when that will be???? Ninaplusfabian (talk) 02:03, February 4, 2013 (UTC)NFNinaplusfabian (talk) 02:03, February 4, 2013 (UTC) Thanks!!!! Do you know when we'll be able to enter???? Ninaplusfabian (talk) 23:47, February 4, 2013 (UTC)NFNinaplusfabian (talk) 23:47, February 4, 2013 (UTC) Melanie Trinket Hello Bry, I just wanted to inform you that Melanie is now getting back out into the world sense I have adopted her. In my reading of her char page, Melanie is a reg. Member of the Order, and I thought I would let you know she is back and in my custody as of this moment. Just fyi.. Colin687 08:04, February 8, 2013 (UTC) Hai, can I use Bryan's page coding? Well, I was on my way to a gay gypsy bar mitzvah for the disabled, when I suddenly thought, "Gosh, the Third Reich's a bit rubbish — I think I'll kill the Führer." Who's with me? - River Song 00:04, February 10, 2013 (UTC) A circuitous route to a great goal I don't imagine that was exactly what you originally envisioned, Bry, but I have to say, for me t least, it was a great idea that was massive fun to take part in. Thanks for all your hard work and ingenuity. Alex Jiskran Category:Sigs 23:20, February 16, 2013 (UTC) Don't worry about it-it's fine. You did great work Bry! Great work! Thanks, Well now that the war is over, things have gotten boring again and I have no idea what to do with Shadow XD Weirdo Guy (talk) 01:42, February 17, 2013 (UTC) Hey So I know you're busy and all, but can you try to come online tonight? I need to tell you so many things :P Hai LOVING Carlisle's page. Chu online? :Posted. Chur chat is doing the ghost thingy, might wanna refresh. Chu online? hey bro chu online? Permission Can I have your permission then? [[User:BeatriceMillerIsTheBest|'YOU ARE NOW ROCKING WITH... BeatriceMillerIsTheBest']] 00:33, March 4, 2013 (UTC) Poke http://dumbledoresarmyroleplay.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Sonofapollo/Wizard_of_the_Year Think chu should nom some people :3 I'm prolly gonna end up nominating Lisa anyways... poke. Witch Weekly and Ministry Banquet Note: Venue and Dress code will feature in a blog, to be put up soon. Any questions, queries, concerns, just contact me! Hi When you get a chance, can you meet me on chat? I have a couple questions to ask you when you have the time. Thanks. Owl me when you can. Phaeton1622 EST I live in District 4 03:29, March 11, 2013 (UTC) ICW Here is the char that I want to be one of the Italian members at the ICW: Adriano Esposito Thanks! Phaeton1622 EST I live in District 4 23:38, March 11, 2013 (UTC) Tickets for Lisa Green Meh! I want tickets! I'd like to put in an order for two tickets. Phaeton1622 EST I live in District 4 23:38, March 11, 2013 (UTC) Can I get tickets for Alivia Sybil Rawkes so she can see her sister play? Thanks! 00:02, March 12, 2013 (UTC) Amplitudo Bry, where is this theatre, physically? Alex Jiskran Category:Sigs 21:47, March 14, 2013 (UTC) Tickets? I'd like two tickets for Rachel Callin and Clove Hyland Pwease Promotion Hey Bry. Now that Brandon has won the election, I figure I ought to congrate you, so congrats. Also, I'd like to talk with you on another matter. Jisk has told me that Albie would most likely retire if Estella lost the election. So I wanted to ask, can Winston Lysander fill the void by taking Albie's position (either Senior Undersecretary or Head of Admissions to the Ministry, both within the Minister's cabinet)? Thanks! Weirdo Guy (talk) 05:58, March 16, 2013 (UTC) Ministry Roster Bry, the asterisk indicates that a char is Department Head or equivalent status. Please don't add it to everyone. Alex Jiskran Category:Sigs 22:57, March 16, 2013 (UTC) Response Dear Minister for Magic Brandon Smith Brandon, I respond aye. It would be an honor to help you in this charge. I have an aquatence who is leading the Department of Technological Advancement who would meet with you to discuss such matters. Best, Your humble friend and advisor, Letter Minister, I full heartedly say aye. I fully support the advancement if technology in the magical world. Anything you do in this matter, I will stand behind you. All the best, Response Dear Minister, My response is aye, of course. Congratulations on your win as Minister of Magic, and I am sure you will be a great one. Regards, Reply Albie Bry. I'm curious to know what role you envision for Albie, since you've taken away his most active function, as Head of Admissions. Alex Jiskran Category:Sigs 05:13, March 22, 2013 (UTC) Cap Hi bry!i'm cap or captain pikachu can my character become Junior Assistance to the Minister.Thank you.My character is Professor Julian Bond.And thanks for reading my message.Captain<Pikachu 01:39, March 23, 2013 (UTC) Ministry Changes Hey Bryans, I noticed the changes you've made to the Ministry Personel, and I was just curious why you made the changes you made, and where the RP's are showing the demotions/firing/promotions of the characters? As Minister you're free to make changes, but as these are major changes to peoples characters, there should be roleplays going along with them, not sudden OOC Changes. So, if you could link me to the RP's or let me know your reasoning either on my talk page on in chat, I would appreciate it. Thanks! Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 01:41, March 23, 2013 (UTC) Brandon's dual role Bry, it's only just struck me that Brandon will have to step down as Order Head, now he's Minister. Will Sabrina take over, or Bryan, or someone completely different? Alex Jiskran Category:Sigs 09:45, March 23, 2013 (UTC) My turn I have a favor to ask of you, can you take a look and give me an aye or nay? Thanks. Frejah Owl Me i have to go anyway. bbl though Chat Hey Bryans, I'm free now for a bit if you can come on chat, and have Good Friday service tonight, but will be on again before the meeting tomorrow. I wanted to catch you and chat if we can find the time. Thanks! Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 20:01, March 29, 2013 (UTC) Chat aint workin' for meh. That^ Slytherin (o.o) Bry, what? ---- your User pic? It's - It's - It's not Slytherin for the very first time I've ever seen! lol! I was so surprised to see you changed it to be non slytherin. [[User:Colin687 | '''Colin687 ]]' [[User_Talk:Colin687 | '(Owl me!)' ]] [[ Special:Editcount/ Colin687|' edits''' ]] 03:23, April 1, 2013 (UTC) Chat Come to chat!! [[User:Colin687 | '''Colin687 ]]' [[User_Talk:Colin687 | '(Owl me!)' ]] [[ Special:Editcount/ Colin687|' edits''' ]] 20:04, April 1, 2013 (UTC) A letter Diomedes and Herbology Are you going to post for him this week? Alex Jiskran Category:Sigs 16:45, April 9, 2013 (UTC) RE:Chat So, am I getting removed from RB then? [[User:Colin687 | '''Colin687 ]]' [[User_Talk:Colin687 | '(Owl me!)' ]] [[ Special:Editcount/ Colin687|' edits''' ]] 01:56, April 12, 2013 (UTC) yo. Wizard Art Hey Bry! I was wondering if maybe you'd like to have Landon Burke Teach Wizard Art next week. I'll be gone in RL for most of the week, so I needed someone to cover my classes, and I thought who better than Landon Burke, who is so good at art and stuff. I thought maybe Jonathon could go into the shop (after getting a suggestion from Kinsel) for him to teach the class (i'd reckon it to be short and how fun would it be for two Artists to talk to eachother? :D). So let me know what you think of that And another thing! I totally forgot about posting in The Daily Prophet! I feel really bad, and I'm going to try and do the article Trevor made up by the end of today. I hope I can find it though :/ Anyway, get back to me on those... Thanks :D Colin687 17:32, April 19, 2013 (UTC) Prophet Hey Bry, I just created the Daily Prophet/Issue Five page and put up the Lisa Green Article as well. I figured yours would be the Headline, so, there it is :D Colin687 13:43, April 20, 2013 (UTC) Croll Manor Is this your page? ♫''Echo ar Stay Strong'' ♪ 13:44, April 23, 2013 (UTC) Meeting Registration Hey Bry, I think you're the one who approves these right? Anyway, was hoping you could take a look at it. If this isn't your approval thing or whatever, please redirect me :D .. Thanks Colin687 04:09, May 2, 2013 (UTC) Committee for the Disposal of Dangerous Creatures Is this something you want as an active part of your Ministry, Bry? If so, we have a candidate at present who would, presumably, be willing to be the Chair. Alex Jiskran 06:24, May 2, 2013 (UTC) Derel Injured Hey Bry! I heard you had a nurse or something that worked at St. Mungo's and I was wondering if you could post them trying to help Derek in St. Mungo's. Of course, there's no way to help him, he was stung by a manticore a year ago, but I think it'd be ineresting that they showed effort, such as Rose already has, but she's only a .... something, Liss uses big words :P Colin687 03:47, May 3, 2013 (UTC) I am interested in adopting Anya Croll. Ninaplusfabian (talk) 13:09, May 4, 2013 (UTC)NFNinaplusfabian (talk) 13:09, May 4, 2013 (UTC) Ministerial activity Bry, in the past two weeks you have contributed on a total of two days, and Brandon Smith has done practically nothing in the last RL month as Minister. There was an activity clause in the candidacy for Minister, and if you will not be able to post and interact regularly, I really feel you should have Brandon stand down, and Estella Tyrrell should take back over as Minister. Alex Jiskran 16:37, May 4, 2013 (UTC) St.Mungo's I posted on Madam Meghan Blathnat about a job at St.Mungos a few days ago. Just checking to see if you checked it! --~Peislandgal (talk) 17:16, May 4, 2013 (UTC) St. Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries/Ground Floor when you available! --~Peislandgal (talk) 21:12, May 6, 2013 (UTC) :With St. Mungoes, the 7th Year GLE's talk about an intership. How do you want this to work with 7th Years who want to work there? Sould they start RPing on St. Mungoes as interns? Do we have a Head Healer to St. Mungo's and should be look for someone to run it if we don't? Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 13:46, May 16, 2013 (UTC) ICW Can I put Lucas Molloy forward as the second US representative? pls say youre still online. come on chat. pls. my chat's being a poop and isn't working :( COME BACK! Owl for Mr Landon Burke Yo Getcho butt back on chat? PS wub wu Brandon No rush. None what so ever. As the self-proclaimed Queen of Procrastination, I can't complain so know that I am not. I wanted to remind you that Brandon asked to have a word with Tanis about a month ago. I hadn't said anything because it honestly made me nervous. Still does, but I figured it should probably go somewhere. Wasn't that the point or him poking his head in the door? Friendly reminder. K? Thanx, Bai! Kirá (talk) 10:39, June 2, 2013 (UTC) boop